She Does Not Belong
by trappedInaFrame
Summary: Run, run faster you idiot.' Her breathing was ragged. She was sure he could hear her running through the empty roads. Her rundown sneakers hit the muddy pavement. Making loud slaps She could hear him now. He was right behind her. 'I have to get out of he
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

I Blood Guess Really Does Give Life

'_Run, run faster you idiot.'_ Her breathing was ragged. She was sure he could hear her running through the empty roads. Philly had a way of being deserted after certain hours, besides for the usual gang members, but normally they left her alone.

But he had been watching her, he wanted her. Her run-down sneakers hit the muddy pavement. Making loud slaps. '_Did I loose him'_ she turned down a side street. Her side was cramping. pain shot threw her. But pain does not't matter if you want to survive out here. She could hear him now. He was right behind her.

She took a sharp left. She stopped dead in the middle. He stopped behind her and she could feel his stare, his smile. It was a dead end. '_Fuck'_ She whipped around. taking steps back wards quickly, she was panicking. He took out a green battered up pocket knife. Her back was going to hit the wall.

"Don't worry this will be fun" he grinned. She should be hitting the wall now. Her breathing was coming in short pants. He made a grab for her. She jerked and tripped back wards, landing sprawled on her back. Eyes closed waiting for the first blow. She felt nothing. She listened, then opened her eyes.

Nothing was there except a stone wall. She was looking around frantically now. She was in a corridor. Stone walls. She wasted no time, she got up and ran _'whats going on' _She ran blindly. Turning and twisting threw the halls. _'I have to get out of here'_

She saw stairs up ahead she made it half way down when she went to make a leap for the rest. But stopped dead when it began to move. _'What the fuck is going on the stairs are moving' _When they stopped she took off on a dead run turning a corner she almost ran into a tall paled skin man with thick black shoulder length hair knocking him down, almost.

Snape automatically pulled his wand out and pointed it at the filthy child. She stopped. Standing rigid staring at him as if he were satin himself. "Stop" He hissed. He already knew she should not't't be here. She looked past him. The color automatically drained from her face.

Snape casted a glance sideways seeing Nearly Headless Nick looking on in curiosity. The girl kept her gaze on the insufferable ghost. But when he tilted his head and said good day she let out a blood curdling scream. The only thing going threw her mind was that she no longer knew if she was sane so she turned around to sprint down the corridor.

But she did not't move, all she felt was a sharp burning sensation just below her ribs. looking up she saw a pair of transparent eyes, wide with curiosity. Snape stared astonished at the scene in front of him. He saw peeves coming down the corridor drawing his sword before the girl turned to run.

He never thought twice about it. But when peeves thrust his sword into the girls chest, he was surprised to see the end of the sword sticking out of her back. covered in a thick red liquid, it was blood. And even more surprising it was now solid. Not transparent like when he first begun to "attack" her.

_'Oh no' _She could feel the blood slowly coming up into her mouth. She coughed and little splatters of crimson littered her attackers face. Snape walked forward. Seeing where this girls blood touched his face. Color slowly started to seep into Peeves face. Peeves could feel a cool breeze against his face.

He pulled his sword from this strange girl. Blood was starting to flow out of her mouth. The sword felt so heavy, he stared down at it. It was... real. Snape caught the girl before she hit the ground. He put his left arm behind her knees, and is right before her shoulder blades and lifted her up.

"Go to the hospital wing warn Madam Promfry. Then head straight to the Great Hall and get the Head Master." Snape barked at Nearly Headless Nick. "Peeves go to the Great Hall and meet him there, now!" With that he took off toward the hospital wing with a dieing girl in his arms. It just was not't his day.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

If you have any suggestions please email me. Thank you

Essence

Severus entered the hospital wing in a hast and stumbling, nearly dropping the girl in his arms."Pomfrey" he yelled a little irritated that the dumb broad was not even in sight yet.

" What could you possibly want Severus...Oh my" The old witch blanched slightly before rushing over to one of the many small cots in the room. "Put her on the bed Severus looks as if shes lost a lot of blood, my god what happened?"

As Pomfrey fussed over the young girl Severus ignored her question and headed to wards the cabinets grabbing various potions and creams.

In that moment a particularly very old man entered the frenzy. "What is happening Poppy?" he questioned while looking over the young women. you could clearly hear worry laced in with his voice.

"I do not know Albus, but I can not get the wound to close" She was panicking. "It should not be this hard!" She replied while moving her wand over the girls' body with quick but fluid movements.

The girl was deathly pale and becoming more translucent with each passing moment. Albus also raised his wand over body and in union him and poppy chanted.

Slowly the blood stopped bleeding, and the wound closed. The mystery girls body shook with convulsions while slowly lifting three inches of the stained sheets. A light escaped the seams of the gash while it finally closed. The girls body hit the mattress with a thud, her head jerking to the side.

Bending over several bottles Pomfrey spoke. "Again I do not understand, that should not have taken the both of us to heal a wound such as this." The statement was directed at Albus who had a thoughtful look on his face. Twirling the tip of his rather long beard between his thumb and for-finger.

Pomfrey was pouring a bitter potion down the girls throat. "And what of the light Albus?" Pomfrey was frazzled and wanted answerers.

"I do not know Poppy, but we will find out. Oh and Severus I see now why you sent Nick to fetch me, but could you please explain to me why Peeves is..." The old man was pondering, looking for the right words.

" Ah yes lets put it as that old muggle saying alive and well?" He asked with a silverly white eyebrow raised. With a passive voice Severus replied " Her blood sir, her blood made contact with his form." his chin was raised with eyes straight forward.

With this information said Pomfrey's head snapped up "That is impossible Severus, you must be mistaken." she said with a snooty and all knowing voice.

Severus graced her with a sharp glare in return. " I know what I saw. I am not blind you dumb old bint." His voice held ice. Pomfrey snorted and walked over to the cupboards. Her hair seemed to be falling out of the tight bun, becoming a frizzing mass.

She also had a nasty red smudge across her for head. "Severus there is no need to insult. I am sure we are all confused and irritable no doubt.

"The last part was said in a bit of a chuckle. "I suggest you head down to your chambers for a change of clothes then please meet me in my head quarters for a cup of tea. We will need to discuss this incident.

"Eying the young women she looked to be no younger than fifteen, maybe sixteen he noticed. Then turning to Severus and pointedly looking at his robes. They were sticky and seemed to be an even darker black than usual. Severus got the hint. "Yes sir" he replied.

"Poppy trust you to watch over this young lady." He said with a kind smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Of course Albus, how could I not"

"Good we need to figure out how she ended up in Hogwarts, especially a muggle at that." "There is no way she is just a muggle with the aura she had given off while the both of you attempted to heal her sir"

Severus stated with a passive. "As much as I want to disagree with Severus, Albus he is right. Severus looked at the old witch and mumbled a few curses under his breath. Albus looked amused.

"She gave of a large amount of power. It seems that she was already saving her own life before we had even begun. She was already healing herself, having great difficulty, but still healing herself. No muggle should be able to. Maybe a powerful witch, or wizard that can preform wand less magic maybe, other than that no." Pomfrey rattled on. Not even stopping to breathe.

"I realize this Poppy, witch is why we are going to find out how she ended up in Hogwarts, what has happened to Peeves, and to make sure she is not a threat. Especially with Mr. Potter here in the building."

All humor had vanished from his face. Now he wore an emotionless mask. "So please summon me as soon as she starts to wake." Albus stated.

As Albus and Severus were about to leave through the heavy wooden doors, Albus heard the girl screaming.

When he looked over his shoulder he watched Poppy bind the girls legs and arms. Her back arched in a way that did not seem humanly possible before she screamed again.

It did not seem like she was yelling out of pain, but something else.Albus caught a glimpse of something charcoal black on her lower back as her long sleeved shirt rose a bit.

"hymn... interesting" He pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose before exiting the hospital wing.


End file.
